


Airtight Plastic

by Ruis



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Drabble, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: Rapunzel, alone in orbit. The docking of her prince's space shuttle.





	Airtight Plastic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_ringed_octopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_ringed_octopus/gifts).



Why had the docking attempt failed? He blankly looked at the blinking lights in front of him, only thinking of his lover’s eyes, the spark, the loneliness of space. He could not imagine what it was like to be in orbit alone, forever circling the planet, observing without ever walking the surface. She would be lonely no more, he thought. He just had to get into the station, which proved a bit more difficult than anticipated. When he was hauled in, he was astonished to see the rope holding his shuttle was her long golden braid, wrapped in airtight plastic.


End file.
